Almost Paradise
by SeraphJewel
Summary: A late-night talk between Michael and Robin where the two grow closer together. Songfic


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Witch Hunter Robin, although I _do_ think it is an awesome anime. Neither do I own this song. I just had to use it! 

****

Almost **Paradise**

Late night was the worst time of day. All of the others had gone to their respective homes and he was left. The building was enveloped in a metallic darkness that threatened to take him in as well. His only saving grace was a window that allowed him a glimpse of the outside world he had almost forgotten existed. He moved towards the entrancing portal and longingly reached out and touched the cold glass with a fingertip. How long had it been since he'd taken a breath of fresh air?

The moon hung over him, beckoning with its silver fingers. Bars were on the window, reminding him that he was a prisoner in this place. In the daytime it wasn't all bad because he had a lot of work to keep his mind off things. Although he had been forced into this job, he had quickly become a crucial member to the cause and at times almost enjoyed himself. _Almost_, because he could never be free again. He was trapped, perhaps for the rest of his life.

__

I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
'Cause each time I got close  
They'd fall apart again

He heard soft footsteps and instantly drew away from the window. Even though everyone knew of his imprisonment, he still didn't want someone seeing him aching for the outside world. He turned to see who was coming in so late, and was surprised to find it was Robin. She had visited him in his solitude before; they had gotten to be good friends during those late-night talks.

"Robin…" He whispered her name softly, as if speaking it aloud would cause her to disappear.

"I brought some doughnuts," she said, holding up the box. "Do you mind sharing them with me?" His heart moved a little faster at this request. Out of all the things she could be doing, she chose to come here and spend time with him. She was just being friendly, but he could still hope that maybe she was beginning to feel for him the way he felt for her.

  
_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
I faced the nights alone  
Oh, how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you_

"Sure," he mumbled, thankful that the darkness covered the slight blush on his cheeks. She smiled and sat down next to his desk, her emerald orbs glowing in the moonlight. He somehow made it to his own chair and sank down into it. She placed the box of doughnuts on her lap and opened it, displaying the contents to him.

He sat staring numbly at her, nearly choking on the warmth of her presence. It felt to him that everyone else on the STN took him for granted, thinking he was nothing more than an information source. Robin saw him as an actual human being with feelings and needs. She went out of her way to get to know him and befriend him. With her, he felt… _free_.

"Aren't you hungry, Michael?" she asked.

"Robin, why do you do this for me?" he wondered, asking the question that had eaten away at his brain since that first night. "I don't mind your company, but… why do this?" Robin bowed her head, her hands hugging the box on her lap.

"Because," she answered softly, her head still bowed, "I want to spend time with you. That's all." The warm tingling on his cheeks spread over his whole face. 

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Robin…" He reached over and lightly ran a finger over her cheek. "I want to spend time with you too." She lifted her head, her eyes meeting his shyly.  
  
  
_Whoa-oa  
Almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise_

"But I thought you came here just to be friendly," he said helplessly. "I-- I admit at first I thought you were coming here because you felt sorry for me. I never expected you… actually enjoyed my company."

"At first I _was_ just coming to be friendly," she admitted. "I wanted to get to know you privately, without the distractions of the others. But the more I spent time with you, the more I began to enjoy talking with you, or just being with you." She paused, averting her eyes downward again. 

"It's been the same with me," he admitted. "I didn't know what to think when you came that first night, but since then… I've wanted to be with you more and more. Sometimes, I find excuses to talk to you." His face was on fire but he didn't want to take his eyes away from her beautiful face.

"So do I," she smiled. Without a warning his throat went dry and he swallowed. Slowly his hand crept over and grasped hers. She blinked dazedly at him for a moment, then her face softened into a smile. She squeezed his hand in response, the doughnuts on her lap completely forgotten.

  
  
_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up  
You must've read my mind  
And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They're finally comin' true  
I'll share them all with you  
Now we hold the future in our hands_

"Would you… like to go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"A walk?" She looked puzzled. "I thought you weren't to leave the building without permission."

"True, but we can still go for a walk inside. Please come with me. I'd like to show you something." He waited on bated breath, his heart pounding. Robin picked up the untouched box of doughnuts and set them on a desk.

"All right."

Still holding her hand, he helped her to her feet and together they made their way to the elevator. They stepped inside and Michael pushed the button to take them to the top floor. He hoped the elevator would take its time; he was enjoying this time with Robin. He felt her delicate fingers slip through his. The elevator reached its destination and slid its doors open. Together Michael and Robin stepped into the room.

The only real advantage to being confined to the building was he knew every room, having had plenty of time to explore. The room he had taken her to was fairly plain, used mainly as a spare room for storage. But the one thing that made this room special was a large oval window. This is what he led her to.

She let out a sharp gasp of surprise and delight. The city spread out before them, quietly resting under the blanket of night. Lights glittered like terrestrial stars while the true stars answered back. She clutched his hand tightly, her eyes glued to the enchanting view.

"Oh, Michael. It's so beautiful."

"Yes," he agreed, though he was staring at something else entirely. "It _is_ beautiful."  
  


__

Whoa-oa  
Almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise

They stood there together gazing at the stars for a long time. For the first time in years he hoped that the day would never come. But the spell of this magical night had to be broken and reluctantly they turned away from the sky to head back down the elevator. Their hands clung onto each other desperately, knowing that soon they would have to part. They stepped through the elevator one last time.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Michael," said Robin softly.

"So did I." He could feel himself falling into her eyes and quickly pulled back to reality. "Oh! We forgot all about your doughnuts." He squeezed her hand, smiling at her. "Will you come back tomorrow and help me eat them?"

"I would love to," she replied with a slight blush. A pause followed; they still did not let go. 

"Robin?" He blushed deeply at what he was about to say. "I would… like to kiss you goodnight." She blushed and smiled shyly.

"All right." She offered him her cheek. Shaking all over, he moved his face closer to hers. His free hand reached over and moved her head so their eyes met. He captured her mouth, his hand gently cradling her cheek.

It was beautiful, too wonderful to be ruined by words. He was floating in the clouds, the feel of her hand and cheek assurance that he wasn't just dreaming. He held onto the embrace for as long as he dared. Finally he forced himself to let go. Robin's eyes glimmered up at him.

"Goodnight, Robin," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she returned, just as softly. Their fingers unlatched, slowly drifting apart. He watched her enter the elevator and press the button. She kept her eyes on him until the elevator dropped her down and out of sight.

Slowly he headed over to his desk, descending into the chair. He could still feel warmth tickling over his body. The happiness from being with Robin lingered in his heart. The long nights weren't so bad, as long as he had her to hope for. 

  
_And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
We're getting closer, closer every day  
  
Whoa-oa  
Almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise_

****

end


End file.
